Quand notre obsession nous hante!
by Tsu Shinigami
Summary: Harry débute une première année de BTS dans un nouveau lycée, il croise alors un jeune homme blond qu'il n'arrive plus à ce sortir de la tête, l'obsédant. HP/DM UA  Un léger HP/GW, très léger.  Je vous priez de m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes


Titre: « Quand notre obsession nous hante! »

Résumé: Harry débute une première année de BTS dans un nouveau lycée, il croise alors un jeune homme blond qu'il n'arrive plus à ce sortir de la tête, l'obsédant.

Rating: K+

Fanfiction HP/DM UA (Un léger HP/GW, très léger)

Disclame: Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling

Note de l'auteur: Cette fanfiction est directement inspiré de l'un des épisodes de ma vie, ça à été une sorte d'exutoire pour moi. C'est donc sur ses belles paroles que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

oOo

Harry est rentrée en BTS dans un nouveau lycée. Il a maintenant sont propre appartement, son permis et son bac en poche. Avec sa voiture il parcourt tout les jours ce trajet qui le mène à son lycée. Il s'intègre plus ou moins avec les autres étudiants de sa section et commence une nouvelle année sans trop d'encombre jusqu'au jour où il le croise. Un mec à l'étrange chevelure blonde tirant sur le blanc. Sans savoir pourquoi ce garçon dont il ne connaissait ni le nom, ni même la classe lui attira l'œil. Ce n'était pas seulement ses cheveux qu'il l'avait intrigué mais plutôt ses tenues vestimentaire incroyablement varier. Sa taille fine allant avec tout vêtements. Non pas qu'il n'aimait ses tenues au contraire il trouvait que cela lui allait à ravir. Sans plus d'attention concernant le jeune homme, Harry retourna à ses préoccupations du moment

Les semaines se succédèrent et Harry retourna à ses études, sortant le soir de tant à autres avec ses nouveaux amis! S'occupant de son linge, de son appartement, des courses qu'il avait à faire, en bref une vrai vie d'étudiant en herbe.

Il y avait parfois sa petite amie qui lui rendait visite certains week-end, une certaine Ginny Weasley avec qui il tissait un bel amour. Une jeune fille pleine de vitalité, à la flamboyante chevelure rousse et à la poitrine généreuse. Une fille superbe que beaucoup lui envié. Il l'aimait d'un amour sincère et sans faille et pourtant...

Pourtant durant toutes ces semaines passées dans son lycée il se rendit vite compte que ce jeune homme qui avait capté son attention, l'obséder. Il se surpris à attendre tout les jours l'heure du déjeuner dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. N'ayant pas les cours dans les même bâtiments il remarqua qu'il passait systématiquement par les couloirs du secondaire pour pouvoir le croiser. Lorsque par chance il le voyait au self, il l'épiait discrètement, le détaillant sous toute les coutures. Sa peau pale, ses deux magnifiques yeux gris-argenté, son visage fin, ses mains, tout, il observait tout chez ce garçon. De sa tenue du jour à son rictus arrogant. Son image le hantait littéralement.

Harry se savait bisexuel, pourtant il aimait sa copine il en était certain. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce garçon l'attiré tant. Il su un jour par hasard que ce dernier ce nommait Draco Malfoy et qu'il sortait avec un garçon dont il avait oublié le nom. Il sentit en lui une certaine jalousie mal placé. Comment pouvait-il être jaloux d'une personne dont il ne connaissait rien? Une dite personne qui comblait ce beau blond. Tirailler par ses réflexions il demanda conseil sa meilleure amie Hermione qui ne lui fut pas d'une grande aide. Perdu entre l'amour qu'il portait à Ginny et son attirance obsessionnel pour Draco il ne savait pas quoi faire. Finalement il décida d'en parler à sa petite amie. Celle-ci ne supportant pas la nouvelle préféra faire une pause dans leur relation le temps qu'il réfléchisse.

C'est lors d'une sorti scolaire avec sa classe et celle des terminales qu'il pu lui parler. Les professeurs avaient décidé de rassembler les deux classes pour qu'elles puissent créer un projet ensemble. Par chance Draco étaient en terminale et summum l'un des étudiants de sa classe avec qui il s'entendait bien lui parler de temps en temps. Justement Blaise, l'étudiant en question lui taper causette, Harry ni une ni deux en profita. Quitte à être en pause avec sa copine et avoir le temps de « réfléchir » autant commencer tout de suite.

« -Harry tu te met avec nous pour le projet? »

« -Ouais, Qui est la troisième personne? »

« -Oh, c'est vrai. Harry je te présente Draco, Drake voici Harry. »

« -Enchanté. » Lui dit le brun un sourire sincère accroché aux lèvres.

« -Salut. »

Harry savait provoquer la chance! Il se retrouva donc dans le même groupe que le jeune blond. Ils commencèrent par parler de se qu'ils comptaient faire pour leur projet en commun tout en faisant connaissance. Et ceux à la plus grande joie d' Harry. Il apprit que « Drake » avait rompu avec son copain trop possessif, il en fut faussement désolé. Il apprit que le jeune blond était tout comme lui bi, qu'il aimait les glaces à la fraise, que niveau musique il aimait autant le folk que le jazz sans oublier le blues, le reggae, le rock mais surtout le trip hop! Il aimait faire la fête, n'aimait pas parler de lui même s'il le faisait en ce moment sans trop savoir pourquoi, aimait bien faire du shopping, adorait se prendre un Monaco lorsqu'il aller au bar. Sa couleur préférée était le vert, sa pointure le 40 et pleins d'autre détail sur sa vie qui intéressa grandement Harry.

De fils en aiguille le brun et le blond nouèrent une solide amitié, restant le plus souvent possible ensemble. Étant donnait que Draco était majeur et avait son permis ses parents lui avaient payé un appartement pour sa dernière année de bac. Du coup même s'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir la journée, Harry et Draco se voyaient forcément le soir après les cours.

Et durant un mois ils se fréquentaient comme deux bons amis à la plus grande joie du brun. Malheureusement entre temps son blond c'était remis avec son ex, un certain Tom Jedusor qui aux dires de Blaise n'était pas un mec très fréquentable. Harry en fut véritablement peiné, son coté possessif revenant au galop il voulut connaître un peu plus ce mec qui faisait vivre un enfer à son _amour de blond_. Oui, SON amour de Draco car il s'en rendit compte le jour où ce dernier lui avait annoncé au court d'une conversation banale sa mise en couple.

« -Et sinon demain je ne mangerai pas avec toi Harry. »

« -Ah, pourquoi? Ta classe a une sortie de prévue? »

« -Non, je mange avec mon copain. »

« -Je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit ami. »

Le blond parut un peu gêné de dévoiler cette information.

« -Oui, je me suis remis avec mon ex. »

« -Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ce mec, cela m'étonne. »

« -Tu ne m'en veux pas pour demain? Je sais que l'on devait se faire un resto avec Blaise, je suis désolé. »

Le blond détourna habilement la conversation.

« -Non, c'est rien on le reportera à une prochaine fois. »

« -Oui, sans doute. »

Harry était passablement énervé, d'une parce que le blond était cassé, deux parce qu'il ne voulait pas parler de ce mec et trois parce qu'il désirait apparemment ne pas reporter leur restaurant.

« -Bon je vais y aller. »

« -Déjà? Il n'est que 20h tu sais. »

« -Je n'ai pas nourri mon cochon d'Inde ce matin, elle vas me faire la gueule demain sinon. »

Excuse bidon et pourtant véridique.

« -Oh okay, à demain alors. »

« -Salut. » Répondit simplement le brun.

Son cochon d'Inde surnommé affectueusement « Furie » était un cadeau de son ex pour qu'il pense à elle. Et justement en pensant à Ginny, leur « pause » qu'il prenait plus comme une rupture détourné, durait depuis son amitié avec le blond donc plus d'un mois. Il avait bien reçu quelques message de Ginny espérant se remettre ensemble à laquelle il avait répondu par la négative.

Il était furieux, non seulement contre lui mais aussi contre ce Tom. Contre lui pour n'avoir rien tentait au delà du stade de l'amitié avec Draco et contre Jedusor parce que Harry avait eu des échos de Blaise, encore et toujours, comme quoi il frappait le blond. C'est donc plus énervé que jamais qu'il rentra chez lui recevant en plus un appel de Ginny, au joie.

Le lendemain il n'alla pas voir le blond avant son premier cour ni même durant toute la semaine. Il essayait de faire le point avec lui-même, sa relation avec Ginny et sa relation avec le blond. Pour finalement laisser tomber après une fâcheuse migraine. Il prit la décision de rompre clairement avec Ginny et d'abandonner sa poursuite du Draco, pour s'adonner aux plaisir charnel avec les diverses partenaires qui s'offraient à lui lors de ses sorties en boîte devenu moins fréquente depuis qu'il connaissait bien le blond.

D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, le jeune Malfoy s'approchait de lui alors qu'il parlait avec ceux de sa classe sur sa conquête de la veille.

« -Harry, je peux te parler cinq minutes? »

« -Je reviens les mecs. »

« -Ouais et tu continuera ton histoire avec la meuf d'hier soir. »

Il s'éloigna avec Draco qui le regarda...bizarrement.

« -La fille d'hier soir? »

« -Une conquête d'un soir que tout les mecs avaient repéré sans s'en être approcher suffisamment pour concrétiser quoi que ce soit. »

Un voile de tristesse passa alors dans les yeux gris acier avant qu'il ne se reprenne en secouant la tête.

« -Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler? »

« -C'est peut-être qu'une simple impression, mais j'ai remarqué que tu me fuyais depuis le début de la semaine. »

« -Ce n'est qu'une impression, c'est juste que je ne suis plus sorti depuis longtemps avec ceux de ma classe. »

Il lui mentait effrontément, il le fuyait bel et bien. Ne supportant pas qu'il soit avec un autre.

« -Tu es sur qu'il n'y as pas une autre raison? »

Le blond parut suspicieux aux yeux du brun, malgré tout il ne se démonta pas.

« -Peut-être le fais que j'ai rompu avec ma copine au début de la semaine et du coup... »

« -Tu compense en te faisant tout les petits culs de la boîte de nuit, c'est ça? »

Le ton montait entre eux, sans que Harry n'en comprenne la raison.

« -Oh, Draco calme toi. Qu'est ce que tu me fais là? »

_Une crise de jalousie_ pensa le brun.

« -Qu'est ce que je suis pour toi au juste? A peine je t'annonce que je suis cassé et toi tu te casse comme ça, sans aucune explication. »

Le garçon aux yeux émeraude n'aima pas du tout la tournure de la conversation.

« -On est amis Draco je ne vois où est le souci dans le fait que je traîne moins avec toi ces temps-ci. »

« -Amis? Alors explique moi pourquoi tu t'es barré quand je t'ai dit mettre remis avec mon ex? »

Harry en avait marre, il avait réussi à ce sortir le blond de la tête durant une semaine et voilà qu'il revenait. Il soupira et fini par lui répondre d'un ton las.

« -Oui, nous sommes amis et oui je me suis 'barré' lorsque j'ai su que tu _re-s_ortais avec ton ex. Et alors il n'y a pas mort d'hommes? »

« -Arrête de tourner autour du pot Harry et dit moi pourquoi tu me laisse tomber comme ça. Durant un mois on est resté non-stop ensemble et du jour au lendemain silence radio. »

Le jeune Potter soupira de nouveau.

« -J'étais énervé quand tu m'as annoncé la nouvelle de toi et ton ex. Énerver parce que j'ai eu des échos comme quoi ce mec n'était qu'une ordure, énerver parce que tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé et que tu ne voulais toujours pas m'en parler, énervé parce que ma copine me harcelait pour qu'on se remette ensemble. Voilà t'es content? T'as fini ton interrogatoire? Je peux disposé maintenant? »

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte Harry avait élevé le ton, le blond pantois devant tant de jalousie ne sus que répondre. Oui, il l'avait vu, Harry transpirait de jalousie et il ne semblait ne pas s'en être aperçu. Il est vrai que durant le mois où ils s'étaient rapproché le blond s'était senti enfin compris et protéger. Et il avait espéré plus, tellement plus qu'une simple amitié avec le brun. Mais son ex était revenu dans sa vie et Harry l'avait quitté. Certes ils n'étaient pas ensemble mais c'était la vision de Draco, le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude avait brutalement quitter sa vie. Et à cette pensée il en avait souffert, son éloignement d'_une semaine_, l'avait limite bouleverser.

C'est donc sans trop réfléchir aux conséquences que Draco agrippa le col de son homologue pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Le brun y répondit avec ferveur encerclant sa taille fine, soupirant avec délice contre ses lèvres.

Curieusement on ne les vit pas en cours ce jour là, passant toute une après midi de pure extase et de soupir à répétitions.

Et ce n'est que le lendemain, main dans la main comme deux bien heureux qu'ils s'affichèrent aux yeux de tous.

The end.

oOo

Merci d'avoir lu,

TSU.


End file.
